When It Rains, It Pours
by HonoluluGal
Summary: Personal trials and burdensome workloads have a toll on more than Steve's sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**_A special acknowledgment goes to all the writers on this site whose stories inspired me to tackle my first H50 fanfic. You are my muse. _**

**_Set sometime during Season 2_**

**__****_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

Danny drove to the Iolani Palace in his Camaro. He headed inside to meet with Chin and Kono.

"Don't tell me we have another case already?"

"M'fraid so, brah," Chin replied.

"This the fourth one in a row!" Danny groused.

"Violence doesn't take a break, Danny," Kono said.

"I know, but it could stretch it out a bit. Give us time to catch our breath. What is it this time?"

"It seems we have a pyromaniac loose on the island. In the past two weeks, five suspicious fires were set, all to prominent businesses in Waikiki and Honolulu."

"Wait, shouldn't one of us be in on this conversation?" Danny asked looking around to spot his missing partner. "Where's Steve?"

"He just called. Said he'd be running a little late."

"Super SEAL? Late? There's a catch here. Did he say why?"

"No," Chin offered with a shrug.

"Well how did he sound like?" Danny was curious.

"As usual, although I could tell he was stifling a yawn as he spoke."

"Oh I see," Danny said with a broad goofy grin. "Isn't the Enterprise at dock this week?"

"You mean he was with Catherine?" Danny wicked grin was explanation enough. "I doubt that's the reason."

Danny crossed his arms against his chest and pursed his lips into a thin line."Why else would he be late and tired?"

"Why don't we ask him now," Kono said as she caught a glimpse of Steve walking into the briefing room. He was seen hiding a yawn.

"Sorry gang I'm late," Steve apologized. He had dark circles under his eyes that he tried hard to keep open.

Danny turned to Steve with an impish grin. "What happened?"

"Well if you must know I -well-I."

"Go on."

"I overslept." Steve blurted out with a slight embarrassment.

"You overslept?" Danny teased with an incredulous expression etched on his face.

"Yes, Danny - I overslept" Steve replied annoyingly.

"You mean no morning jog or swim?"

"Well obviously I skipped those today."

"Uh-uh" Danny needled. He was determined to get to the truth. "So Catherine dropped by for a visit, didn't she?" Danny said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No, Cath has been deployed to the Red Sea. Her ship is-what are you grinning about?"

"Nothing." Danny held his hands up in the air.

"Danny, you know damn well I wouldn't let my relationship with Catherine interfere with work." Danny wasn't convinced "I had trouble sleeping last night because of a killer headache that just wouldn't go away despite taking two Tylenol," Steve further explained to his incredulous partner.

"You okay now?" Kono queried.

"It's still lingering but the pounding has lessened a bit," Steve said as he rubbed his temple distractedly and shooting Danny a murderous glare. "Chin what have we got?"

"The fire department answered five calls in the past two weeks in what they believe to be arson. All were major businesses located in Waikiki and Honolulu." Chin showed five pictures of the blazing infernos on the giant screens.

"Any link between them?" Steve asked. He was seen squinting his eyes at the screen as though his vision was a bit fuzzy.

"So far nothing. HPD started their own investigation but are baffled as to what could be the motive."

"No clues, no leads, no witnesses?" Danny asked.

Chin shook his head negatively.

"Are we looking at a professional job or just some punk kid looking for a cheap thrill?"Steve asked.

"According to the ATF guys who combed each of the sites, the fires were apparently ignited from the inside using an explosive device and not an inflammable agent set outside. Whoever did it wanted the entire building ablaze before the fire brigade got there, as though he didn't want to leave any evidence behind. And all were ignited sometime between midnight and one in the morning."

"I'm guessing no one was in those buildings at those hours?" Kono asked.

"Fortunately not, which leads us to believe that it's not the arsonist's intent to kill anyone. He may have a grudge against the manager of those businesses."

"Perhaps a former disgruntled employee?" Danny surmised. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of his partner whose face was scrunched up. He wanted to ask if Steve was okay, but refrained from doing so to avoid attracting attention to his obvious pain.

"They suspected as much so HPD asked for the employee roster of each company. No two names are alike."

"There has to be a reason," Steve said, trying to suppress the dull, deep throbbing in his skull with a scalp massage.

"HPD has put additional patrol cars in the streets at night hoping to catch this wacko before he strikes again.

"First thing on the agenda is to go speak to the managers of each of those businesses, see if they can provide us with clues as to why the arsonist has targeted them," Steve suggested

"HPD officers have already talked with them and didn't get anything that can help us make headway in this case," Chin informed.

"Perhaps we should seek out the employees. Maybe they can provide us with valuable information. Who knows? They might have seen or heard something suspicious than can help us piece the puzzle together," Danny offered as an alternative.

"Danny's right," Steve agreed "We should try interrogating the executive assistants or any high-ranking employees in the companies. If an explosive device was the cause, then someone must have had access to the offices to plant it. Could have been an inside job or someone acting in connivance with the arsonist."

"But what happens if we speak to that very person? He or she will surely lead us astray and will tip the guy to lay low until we stop snooping around." Danny infered.

"Then we'll know we have our guy and we'll be able to narrow down the list of suspects working with the arsonist," Steve concluded with a small facial twitch. "Chin, can you get us the employee registry of those businesses?"

"Sure. It'll take a few minutes."

"Good. I'll be back." Steve excused himself to go to the men's room.

Concerned, Danny followed him and waited by the door for his partner to finish his business.

"You sure you're okay?" Danny asked Steve when he exited the little boys' room.

"Yeah I'm fine. Danno. I was just answering nature's call."

"I'm not talking about that."

"It's just a headache! Haven't you ever had one yourself?"

"Yes, but they usually go away after a few hours. You've been having quite a few lately, haven't you?"

"No more than usual," Steve equivocated. Danny wasn't duped and kept staring at his partner. "Quit looking at me like that. I'm telling you I'm fine!"

"When was the last time you had a complete check-up?"

"This is ridiculous!" Steve huffed out and strode up to his office with Danny close on his heels." I can't believe we're actually having an argument about a simple headache! This is a new low for you, D."

"I'm just concerned about you, that's all. I've seen you run yourself ragged in those last three cases we've had."

"And you haven't? You've worked as relentlessly as I have on those cases, brah. You're saying I can't handle the stress but you can?"

"Difference between you and me is that I take breaks to unwind to let out the steam. You don't. The wheels are turning twenty-four-seven."

"Why do you think I go on early morning jogs and swims? It's to relieve some of the tension."

"Didn't you say you skipped a few in the past weeks?" Danny countered

"Some," Steve replied somewhat embarrassed. "Look I appreciate your solicitude but really-I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so," Danny humored but was nevertheless not convinced.

"I say so."

"There it is," Chin announced as he entered the boss's office with a sheet of paper that he handed over to Steve "a list of all high-level employees in the businesses that were destroyed with their addresses. How do you want to play it?"

"Danny and I will take the first three companies while you and Kono handle the last two."

"Got it."

Steve and Danny made their way out the door and to the parking lot toward the Camaro.

"Toss me your keys" Steve asked with his hand held out.

"Sorry. Today I'm driving."

"Why?"

"Why he asked?" Danny quipped. "Because you're in no shape to drive, that's why."

"No, not that headache argument again?" Steve ran a hand across his face in exasperation.

"Humor me, babe. You can catch a few Zs while I drive us to our first address on the list, which according to my calculations is about fifteen minutes away."

"Danny!" Steve griped. He tried to pry the keys out of Danny's grasp but his stubborn partner was relentless. "Danny for God's sake!"

"Sit and shut up!" Danny's eyes brimmed with a steely tenacity.

Steve attempted to challenge that glare but his pounding headache made him forfeit the fight. He obediently but begrudgingly sat in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. He then rested his elbow on the door frame and looked away from his partner.

"You can sulk all you want but you'll later thank me for it."

"I strongly doubt that," Steve retorted with a firm pout.

"Why are you so upset about me driving my OWN car?"

"It's not that it's-well you drive too slowly."

"Oh I'm sorry if a hundred-and-fifty miles per hour is not fast enough for you, babe."

Steve snorted out a guffaw. "Since when have you put your foot to the pedal that far?"

"Look, I've driven some high-speed chases before."

"Must be all that snow you get in Jersey that's slowing you down."

"Hey! Don't bash New Jersey, okay?" Danny resented Steve's cheap shot at his native town.

"Why not? You do it to Hawaii all the time," Steve challenged.

Danny heaved out an annoyed sigh. "You want to do this?"

"Yeah, better hurry. The way you're driving we won't get there before Christmas."

"Oh, you are so witty, babe. You're hilarious. You simply crack me up," Danny spoke with a crushing cynicism.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

Steve was growing impatient and frustrated with each failed attempt at retrieving some sort of clue or lead as to the arsonist's whereabouts. Although he knew that the case wouldn't be solved in a day he nevertheless had a hard time controlling his emotions.

By the time they reached the house of the third person on the list, Steve's headache was hammering out of his skull, making him more irascible then when they first left headquarters. Whenever Danny tried to smooth things over, he was rewarded with a severe tongue-lashing that would take him aback.

Once the interrogation over, they walked back to the car.

"You were way out of line in there," Danny scolded and took a seat behind the wheel.

"I can tell she's hiding something." Steve said in a surly mood. He bitterly took his place in the passenger seat.

"You don't know that!" Danny argued. "The poor thing, you scared her half to death when you raised your voice to her."

"She was stalling, trying to concoct a quick one to evade the questions. I needed her to know we were onto her game."

"Listen to yourself! You've already branded her a suspect without any proof whatsoever. May I remind you that we're only interrogating the people who might, may I emphasize the might, have seen or heard something suspicious."

"Danny, if they are in on it, they won't willingly expose themselves."

"Oh and threatening them will do that?"

"I wasn't threatening her!" Steve defended.

"Yes you were! I've never seen you act like that before, especially with a woman."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose with an elbow resting against the door frame.

"You have to take care of that headache, pal."

"This conversation IS giving me a headache," Steve grunted.

"Did you hit your head recently, other than the concussion you had three months ago?"

"No Danny," Steve puffed out in annoyance.

"Perhaps it's that post-concussion syndrome the doctor was telling us about. I'd have it checked out if I were you."

"Well you're not me. Now stop pestering me and drive."

Danny was nevertheless worried that something was going on inside his partner's thick skull. His behavior had been erratic and his reasoning somewhat irrational in the past few days. The dark circles under his eyes and sullen mood were clear evidence of a lack of sleep.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

Back at HQ, Danny and Steve met with Chin and Kono who had better luck than our two friends.

"Her name is Betty McElroy. She was working in the accounting department of that last building that went up in flames. Says she remembers a man who was there for a job interview. He was upset that the manager wouldn't consider his application in spite of his qualifications."

"What's wrong with that?" Danny asked.

"Says he was really miffed and started hurling profanities at the manager until he was finally escorted out by security."

"Did he threaten the man in any way?" Steve asked.

"No, just a lot of cursing."

"He's probably having a string of bad luck with job interviews," Danny surmised.

"It might help if he reined in his temper," Kono said.

"Still we can't go around suspecting people of wanting to blow up buildings just because they were denied a job."

"No but it's worth following that lead. Let's widen the list of employees of those businesses, see if anyone remembers seeing the same man in and around the office. Chin, do you have a description?"

"Yeah, about five foot ten, hundred and seventy pounds. Muscular. Light brown hair. That's all she was able to remember about him."

"No discernible marks like a tattoo or a scar?" Steve asked.

"She didn't say."

"That doesn't narrow it down," Danny remarked.

"Perhaps the manager can help us fill in the blanks and narrow our search. He must still have that man's resume?" Steve queried.

"I presume," Chin said.

"Get a copy of it and ask all the other managers if they happened to have interviewed the same candidate for a job opening."

"I'll get right on it."

"Okay, now that our friend Chin over there is taking care of business, you and I will take a little trip. Come on," Danny said to Steve. He clasped his arm and pulled him out of the briefing room.

"Danny, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"Be serious."

"I am. I want you to take the rest of the day off napping."

Steve angrily wrenched his arm free of Danny's grip. "Would you just let it go already!"

"Really boss, you look like you could use a long rest," Kono agreed.

"Will you all stop badgering me!" Steve seethed. "I have a headache! It will pass. Now quit harping on about it!" On that acrid tone, Steve turned to head to the men's room.

"Maybe we should cut him some slack," Chin advised his teammate. "It's obvious we're smothering him."

"You're not worried?" Danny asked.

"Steve can take care of himself. He's been through worse."

Despite Chin's reassurance that the SEAL had indeed experienced worse than a simple headache, Danny's sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach nevertheless wouldn't relent.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

By late afternoon Steve's headache grew into a full-blown migraine. No amount of medication could quell the unbearable ache hammering in his skull. He opted to just lie in his bed unmoving, eyes closed and waited for it to pass. The slightest movement caused dizziness and nausea. He silently thanked Danny for insisting to drive him home before the day's end.

He was finally finding a lull in the sea of pain when his iPhone rang. Slowly he opened his eyes and keeping his head straight, reached for the cell on the nightstand. The caller-ID showed no name.

"McGarrett," he answered with gritted teeth so not to jostle his head.

"Steve McGarrett?"

"That's right."

"Sorry to bother you, sir. I'm Officer Greg Callahan from the Los Angeles Police Department. Are you the brother of Mary Ann McGarrett?"

Steve sprung up in bed at the name, squishing his eyes shut and hissing at the excruciating pain. "I am. What's wrong? Is she hurt?" the brotherly concern was evident in his voice.

"She was arrested for DUI."

"What?"

"This is the second offence this week. The first arrest she was charged with a misdemeanour but this time she caused an accident. She is formally charged with a felony DUI."

Steve held his head with one hand as he slid his legs on the edge of the mattress into a sitting position. "Was anyone killed?"

"Fortunately no. Only minor injuries."

"Where is she now?"

"She's presently serving jail time. We suspended her driver's licence and there's a fine. I wouldn't have bothered you, sir, seeing how you live in Hawaii, but she said she had no relative in California."

"That's right. I'm the only family she has. Listen I can post bail and vouch for her until her trial."

"You'll need to speak to the attorney assigned to her case."

"All right, give me his coordinates and I'll get in touch with him." Ever so slowly Steve grabbed a pen and pencil and jogged down the information. "Thank you officer. May I speak with my sister?"

"I would prefer you speak with her attorney first."

"All right. Thank you officer." He hung up and took a deep breath to inhibit the dull throbbing pain in his head before dialing the lawyer's number.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

Mary's attorney agreed to allow her to travel to Hawaii pending her trial in exchange for Steve's guarantee that he will meet her at the airport upon her arrival and vouch for her whereabouts.

Between his splitting headache and his concern for his sister, Steve found it hard to sleep that night.

The morning brought on a powerful wave of nauseas. The sun filtering through his bedroom window was like an axe chopping his skull in two. He kept the blinds down while trying to get his bearings and later went out for his routine jog and swim, hoping they would clear his head and alleviate the pain but to no avail. He had to resign to curtailing his morning activities.

He then notified Danny that he would be at work in early afternoon only for reason that he had to meet his sister at the airport.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

When Mary appeared at the gateway, both sister and brother's gaze met and they stood there, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you going to scold me?" Mary asked pungently. She attacked first as she was a bit apprehensive at Steve's reaction to her misconduct from the look on his face.

Instead he opted for the caring approach. He simply held out his arms and enlaced her in a brotherly hug. "I should but I'm not. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay considering." She pulled back and saw a tear escaping the corner of her brother's eye "Steve, are you all right?"

"I'm just concerned about you, that's all. Why did you do it, Mare, huh? Everything was going so well lately. Why the relapse?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time." He picked up her suitcase and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we'll go some place and talk."

As they walked out of the airport terminal, Mary couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with Steve. Not that he would have tore her apart for what she'd done, but this exceedingly compassionate bearing was somewhat alien to his character.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

During lunch, Mary explained the reasons for her DUI.

"I was depressed because I'd just lost my job. I also broke up with a guy I'd been going out with for six months. I thought he was the one but turns out he had a girlfriend on the side and he ultimately chose her. Both occurred in the same week and-I guess you can say I lost it completely."

"Why didn't you call me instead of going on a binge?"

"You have enough on your mind without me adding to your burdens."

"You are not a burden, Mary. You're my sister. Family sticks together. We only have each other."

"Steve it's obvious we lead two opposite lives. I mostly grew up without big brother around to tag along with and as a result, I have trouble understanding you and you, me."

"I try Mare, but you won't let me in. It'd be better if you were living here in Hawaii. We could hang out more. Get better acquainted with each other."

"I thank you big brother but I know I'd only be in the way."

"Mary, don't be ridiculous!" Steve spoke up a bit too loudly. It caused him to shut his eyes in pain.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Seeing Steve rub his left temple in obvious discomfort had her concerned.

"Nothing. It's just a small headache."

"You've been out in the sun too long," she joked.

Steve offered a weak smile in return and dismissed his pain with one shake of the head.

"Or perhaps it's this conversation."

"Silly girl. Come on. Let' go home so you can settle in." he said, standing from the table. He stopped and grabbed the edge of the table as a dizzy spell seized him.

Mary went around to his side to grab his arm. "Hey! You okay?" she asked with great distress.

"Yeah. Just got up too fast."

"Uh uhn." She was skeptical as to her brother's excuse. Here he was a former rough and tough SEAL, hampered by such a trivial annoyance as a headache?

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

Once she was settled in her room, Steve took Mary to the Palace to meet with the team. He took Kono aside and asked her for the favor of keeping an eye on his sister while he, Danny and Chin paid the alleged arsonist a visit.

They donned their bullet-proof vests and grabbed plenty of ammunitions before driving to the suspect's house with Duke and a few HPD officers.

When no one answered their courteous knock on the apartment door, Steve and Danny assumed positions and charged inside, gun at the ready, searching every room. Once the 'all clear' was given, they noticed newspaper clippings of the fires plastered on the bedroom walls.

"Safe to assume we have our arsonist," Danny inferred from the damaging evidence on the walls.

"Or he's one sick puppy who draws pleasure in reading about fires," Chin offered as an alternate version.

"I choose the former."

As Steve surveyed the room he caught a glimpse of a note book sitting on the bed. He opened it and began reading its content. "This confirms that he went to all those job interviews. He wrote the dates and hours down on his notebook. All check out. Is it mere coincidences that all five fires were set on the same days as the applicant's rejections?" He handed the notepad over to Danny who corroborated the evidence.

"Question is now, where is our man?" Chin asked. "Has someone tipped him off?"

"Who would do that?" Duke queried.

"Looky here!" Danny exclaimed. Steve, Chin and Duke gathered around him as he pointed down in the note pad. "He has another job interview this afternoon at three o'clock. And here's the address."

Steve glanced down at his wristwatch. "Ten minutes from now. Let's go!"

Steve led the way in a dash out the door and down to the parking lot. He took a seat behind the wheel of Danny's Camaro, starting the ignition as his partner hurried in the passenger seat, heedful to grab a firm hold of the door frame as the wheels screeched to a start and the car sprung forward.

During the wild chase, Danny kept his eyes peeled on the road. He would occasionally peek at his partner whose eyes darted wildly ahead. His knuckles white as his fingers gripped the steering wheel, nearly pulverizing it as the vials of wrath poured out. Never had he seen Steve so emotionally intent on catching an offender.

"You might want to a slow down a bit. We'll be entering a school zone ahead," Danny calmly suggested to his possessed partner. "Besides it's not like he knows we're coming after him."

"I want to get there before he ends his interview."

"And then what? Arrest him on the spot? We should have waited for him back in his apartment."

"Too risky. He might not have come back for a while."

"Steve, please," Danny begged with both feet jammed to the floor to mentally slow the speeding car down. "I'm not kidding here. Slow down, dammit! This is not a high-speed chase."

"Just let me drive okay," Steve argued forcefully. "I know what I'm doing." He turned to Danny for a slip second.

"Look out!" Danny yelled. He instinctively grabbed a hold of the dashboard in front of him -


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much for your interest in this story. I truly appreciate all the replies and Fav/Follows and the views. They keep me going. In fact I'm already starting another story in parallel to this one. I will try to update twice a week._**

**_This story is mostly Steve and Danny-centric. Not much police action happening._**

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

_"Just let me drive okay," Steve argued forcefully. "I know what I'm doing." He turned to Danny for a slip second._

_"Look out!" Danny yelled. He instinctively grabbed a hold of the dashboard in front of him as Steve slammed on the brakes. The car screeched to a halt mere inches from a ten-year-old pedestrian crossing the street._

Both men hurried out of the car to check on the young shellshock girl.

"Are you okay there, little girl?" Danny asked in a restrained panic as he and Steve began taking stock of any injury she might have sustained.

She numbly nodded before bursting into tears in her mother's arms.

"What are you, a maniac?" the hysterical mother lashed out at a repented Steve who stood mute with a dazed look on his face.

"Look ma'am, we'll gladly take her to the hospital for a check-up," Danny offered apologetically.

"S'okay. She's just scared, that's all. I'll take care of my daughter. You just get that psycho off the streets," she said to Danny referring to Steve.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. He was beyond incensed at his partner who offered no explanation aside from a deep sigh that sounded more like one of frustration than remorse. "First you nearly kill us in a madcap race and then you come close to hitting a young girl! I told you to slow down, you freak!"

"I'm sorry," Steve offered as a petty apology before returning to the car. "She's okay, let's go."

"She's okay, let's go?!" Danny was appalled that Steve would so readily dismiss the near tragedy. "You almost ran over a child because of your reckless driving for God's sake and all you can say is she's okay, let's go?!" Danny was beside himself with his hands emphasizing his anger.

"You distracted me!"

"Oh so now it's my fault?!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it now?"

"I'd like to see a little remorse, a bit of compassion."

"We're wasting time."

"We know where Baxter is and he isn't going anywhere, Steven."

"You don't know that."

"Why are you so obsessed?" Then it suddenly dawned on Danny. "Oh wait a minute! It wouldn't have anything to do with our last case, now would it? Because we didn't catch the killer in time he slaughtered two more teens. Isn't that what's eating you up? You feel guilty because of what happened to those teenage girls?"

Danny knew he'd hit the bull's-eye by looking at his partner's pinched features. Before Steve could sit behind the wheel, Danny stretched out his arm inside and yanked the key out of the ignition. "What are you doing?"

"I'M driving."

Irate by his partner's decision to switch drivers, Steve grabbed Danny's wrist in a vice-like grip and twisted it, making the blond yelped in pain. "Give me the keys!"

"Easy there! You're hurting me, Steven!" Danny gasped and hissed at the pain. "What? You want to break my arm?" Steve suddenly stopped and stared at Danny. "Go ahead! Break it! You seem hell-bent on hitting someone. I'd rather it be me than some innocent kid. Go ahead, babe! Why don't you get a swing at me while you're at it?" Danny could discern a flicker of repentance on those blue eyes.

Steve released his hold on Danny's wrist and huffed out his frustration in a long-drawn-out sigh. He marched over to the passenger side and took his seat. He angrily slammed the car door shut and mentally spurred Danny on to start down the road.

"Let's go!"

"Oh no we're not. Chin and Duke can handle it. We're going back."

"No we're not," Steve argued.

"Yes we are! I don't know who you are anymore. You're scarier than I've ever known you to be."

"Danny, if you don't drive to where we're going I will run the rest of the way. It's only a couple of blocks down." Seeing Danny's hesitation, Steve opened the car door.

"Wait! Stay where you are. I can't have you running loose out on the streets. I want you where I can keep my eyes on you, you freak!"

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

Both Steve and Danny arrived at the firm just as Duke and Chin exited with the presumed arsonist in cuffs. Chin explained that the man had threatened the general manager who had categorically refused to consider his job application. The man openly hurled threats at the GM, cursing his name and promising to make his life a living hell after he had thrown him against a wall in a fit of fury.

The schizoid was charged with aggravated assault after the manager pressed charges against him. Now they had him in custody where they could freely grill him about his alleged crimes.

Danny insisted on being present in the interrogation room as he didn't trust Steve alone with Baxter and as suspected, it proved hard for his Super SEAL partner to refrain his temper before the devil-may-care attitude. The man played it wisely; aware that Five-0 and the police had no evidence linking him to those fires. Collecting newspaper clippings was never a crime and his refusal to admit to being the mastermind behind those revenge plots irked Steve even more.

His only regret was losing his temper to a degree where he actually inflicted bodily harm on someone. But then again, no one was seriously hurt. He knew he would be released soon. However it was up to the injured party to drop the charges to which Five-0 convinced him not to until they got Baxter to confess to starting those fires.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

The presumed arsonist was tucked away in jail for the night and unless someone came forward to post bail for him, he would remain behind bars pending the date of his trial, thus allowing plenty of time for Five-0 to needle him into incriminating himself.

The ride back home was somewhat tense. Neither partner would exchange a single word nor enter into a cargument.

Steve knew he had to be the one to break the ice, seeing how his hostile behavior of early on had left a bitter taste in Danny's mouth and for cause. He had been acting like a jackass. His constant headaches were a source of exasperation, pushing every conceivable buttons and driving him to the brink of insanity.

"Look, about my behavior earlier – I'm sorry ok." Steve offered plainly with just a hint or regret that Danny failed to hear in his voice.

"That's not good enough," Danny replied tersely without making eye contact with his partner with whom he had a bone to pick with.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Take some time off. You're in dire need of it. You're a danger to everyone and yourself, more than usual."

"I'll consider it – soon as we get this guy to confess."

"Chin, Kono and I will take care of Baxter. You need to be off the streets for a while. You're a walking time bomb."

"Danny I can't just go up to the governor and tell him to hold off all cases for the next few days because I'm tired and I need rest? Come on! Besides it's my job."

"You're allowed some vacation time?"

"Yes but only when things are quiet at the office."

"Hopefully this is the last case we'll have for a while."

"I still have to vouch for my sister's whereabouts. Her trial is set in three weeks. I might need to fly down to LA with her."

"Meanwhile, why don't you both go on a short trip? Take her to the valley. Show her all the places that your dad used to take you. I'm sure she'll like that."

Steve pondered Danny's suggestion. The thought of spending quality time with Mary had a certain appeal. He barely knew his sister and this would be the perfect opportunity to bond.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

In the wee hours of the morning, Mary awoke to the sound of retching outside her bedroom. Concerned, she threw the covers aside, slid her feet into her slippers, donned a night robe and walked down to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Steve, are you okay?

"Yeah I'm all right," he answered feebly with a small gag. "Go back to bed."

Yet another retching had her growing overly worried. She opened the door and found her brother hunched over the toilet bowl. "My God, you're sick."

"It's just indigestion. It'll pass."

"Hope it's not my cooking?"

Steve flashed a curl of the lip and squeezed her leg reassuringly. "No. Your vegetable lasagna was delicious. I think it's the sushi I ate for lunch. It didn't agree with me and now it's coming back with a vengeance". He gagged when another wave of revolting nauseas hit and he emptied the rest of his stomach's content. "Mary, really, go back to bed, sweetheart. I'll be fine," he said between coughs. "I think the worse is over now."

"I can't go back to sleep knowing my brother's sick." She was aghast by the very suggestion."I'll go downstairs and make you a cup of tea," She cast one last worried glance his way before making her way to the kitchen.

Steve staggered to his feet and wiped the remnants of vomit from his lips. He then turned on the water and rinsed his mouth, after which he splashed cold water onto his face. He stared into the mirror at the dark circles underneath his eyes. With his fingers, he pulled the bottom eyelids down and noticed that his left pupil seemed a bit more dilated than the right and more sensitive to light. He stretched out his jaw that felt numbed on the left side.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

Early next morning, Mary was checking on Steve when his iPhone rang. She quickly grabbed it off the night table to avoid waking her brother up. He had finally found restful sleep after the numerous bouts of retching that kept him up most of the night.

On the other end was a Navy Commander who urgently needed to speak with Steve. Given the nature of the call, she had no choice but to rouse Steve with a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Steve, wake up."

Barely had Steve opened his eyes that a throbbing headache assaulted him and his spastic stomach revolted.

"Sorry to wake you, brother, but there's a Commander Whelan who wants to speak to you. He says it's urgent."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he nodded to Mary to hand him over the phone. He took a few seconds to breathe away the debilitating ache before answering. "McGarrett."

"Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett?"

"That's me."

"You are listed as the emergency contact of one Catherine Rollins?"

Steve sprung up in bed at the mention of Catherine's name. "That's right." He squished his eyes shut at the raw pain hammering in his skull.

"I'm Commander David Whelan. Lieutenant Rollins was assigned to my unit that is deployed in the Rea Sea."

"Yes I know. She told me. What happened?"

"She became severely ill early this morning and consequently we were compelled to dock in Jeddah to take her to the hospital."

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Steve's pain dwarfed in comparison to his concern for Catherine.

"She was diagnosed with having contracted the Novel Coronavirus. She was in acute respiratory distress when we admitted her to the hospital this afternoon. They placed her in isolation and we were told her condition was critical, but stable at the moment."

"What hospital is she in?" He picked up a pen on the night table and prepared to scribble down the information.

"King Fahad Military Hospital in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. Room number 205. The phone number of the nurses' station of her ward is." Steve jogged down the number. "You can't talk to her right now but the doctors will be able to fill you in on her condition."

"Thank you, I appreciate the call." Steve hung up and began inhaling deeply to quell the rising nausea.

"Steve, what is it?"

"It's Catherine. She was infected with the Novel Coronavirus and they took her to a hospital in Saudi Arabia where her ship was deployed."

"Coro...Coran, what's that?"

"Coronavirus, it's a virus that usually causes common colds. However this strand is more virulent. It attacks the respiratory system."

"Can you die from it?"

"Yes, unfortunately you can if you get a pulmonary infection," Steve explained while pressing his fingers against the temples.

"Is she ok?"

"She's resting in critical but stable condition now. I need to call the hospital to get more information."

"Later. Right now, you lie down and I'll massage your temples."

"No it's okay, I'm fine,"

"No you are not fine. Quit saying that!" Mary took Steve firmly by his shoulders and pushed him down gently back onto the mattress. He offered no resistance nor did he complain when she started a soothing scalp massage that much to his relief allayed some of the throbbing.

"How long have you had those headaches?"

"Not quite sure," he mumbled as he allowed himself to be lulled by his sister's tender ministrations. "They come and go."

"Are they always that severe?"

"No. It's just being crazy at work lately. We've had three consecutive cases in the past three months All humdingers. There was hardly any time to take a breather. Luckily this fourth one will wrap up quickly – I hope."

"Well while I'm here you just let me take care of you. It's about time I do something nice for a change." A small curl of the lip was Steve's answer as he kept his eyes closed, afraid that the pain would strike back if he dared open them.

"That feels good, thanks."

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

When Steve contacted the military hospital later to enquire about Catherine's condition, he was devastated to learn that she had taken a turn for the worse. He wanted to fly off to Jeddah and be with his sweetheart but knowing full well that he would be forbidden to visit with her in isolation, he reluctantly decided to remain in Hawaii to attend to other matters. He had the arsonist case to wrap up and Mary's trial to prepare for.

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

His headache having dwindled a bit, he decided to eat a bit to keep up his strength. Thereafter he went on his morning jog and swim. Contrary to what he believed, the fresh air and exercise did not cleanse the body and soul but instead, it exacerbated his pain.

At lunchtime he met with Danny at Kamekona's. Danny dared the spicy shrimps with rice while Steve settled for a glass of water, for his stomach was still tender from last night's retching.

Danny hung on Steve's every word as he shared his concern and fear for Catherine, leaving out the part of his having spent half the night in the bathroom hacking up his guts.

"She might die from this, Danny." Steve's voice was laced with terror. "I need to be with her but I can't leave here now with everything that's happening."

"You're thinking about our arsonist again?"

Steve nodded. "And Mary. I need to stick close to her in case she should go off the deep end again. That would hurt her chances of getting her driver's license back."

"I tell you what. You let Chin, Kono and I handle Baxter. It's a matter of a few days now before he cracks. We'll see if the fires start again. If they do, then we'll know we have the wrong guy. And I can keep an eye on Mary for you. I'm sure I can keep her out of trouble while you're gone."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. We're partners and more than that, we're Ohana. We watch each other's back. Besides this might be the break you need. You have to cut the cord with what's been happening around here."

"Yeah, I have been a bit on edge lately," Steve said, rubbing his left temple.

"A little?" Danny quipped. "Really, go. We'll take care of everything at our end."

Steve's heart welled up at Danny's solicitude. He cherished the brothership that he shared with the Jersey cop and often wondered why Danny always stuck to him through thick and thin. He certainly gave him plenty of reasons to just throw in the towel and yet, there he was.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it. Really I do. I don't always say it but -"

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me or you'll get me started," Danny said while trying hard to repress his own rising emotions.

On that sentimental note, Steve's phone rang. "Yes governor."

"Commander, can you meet me in my office in an hour? I would like to discuss your next case."

"Sure, no problem. I'll be right there."

"What does the governor want now?" Danny queried.

"He wants to discuss our new case," Steve replied as he downed the last of his water.

"Not another one already?" Danny complained.

"M'fraid so. Come on."

Danny threw the remnants of his lunch in the public trash bin and followed Steve to his car.

"Can I drive?" Steve asked bashfully.

Danny stared at the set of keys in the palm of his hand and sighed. He had some reservations about letting his partner drive following the near-fatal tragedy with the little girl. Finally after much mental deliberation and a lost-puppy look staring back at him, he tossed the keys over to Steve.

"Let it go on record that I'm doing this against my better judgment. "

"Duly noted."

"You'd better behave or else," Danny warned.

"Thanks. I will."

"Yeah you always say that and I wind up with white knuckles."

**_H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_**

The ride to the governor's mansion went without a single cargument. They engaged in a civilized conversation, mostly about Mary's predicament and Catherine's illness.

At some point during the ride, Steve made a turn to the right and parked the car alongside the curb.

"Why are we stopping?" Danny was baffled by this sudden halt.

Steve took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before asking plainly, "Where are we going?"

"Where are - what do you mean where are we going? We're heading to the governor's office, remember?"

Again Steve's brain took a few seconds to register the information. "Oh right. I had a memory blank there for a sec." He steered the car safely back onto the road.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked fretfully.

"Of course I am. Hasn't it ever happened to you to have a temporary lapse of memory?"

"Yeah in a moment of panic, maybe, but this isn't the case now," Danny argued.

"Come on, don't make a big deal out of it," Steve dismissed the incident as benign.

"What's today's date?

"What?"

"What day are we today?"

"Danny!"

"Humour me, babe."

Steve snorted out an annoyed sigh but surprisingly his answer wasn't instantaneous. "April 14th". There! Happy?"

"Why did you hesitate there?" He frowned at the sight of Steve's pinched features. "Perhaps I'd better drive."

"Don't be silly, I'm fine," he answered unconvincingly before turning a shade of green. "Or maybe not." He made a sudden turn to the right and parked the car just in time to go toss his breakfast on the side of the road.

Concerned, Danny went over to his partner doubled over and holding his stomach as he waited for the gag reflex to dwindle.

"You didn't eat anything for lunch. What's that?"

"The breakfast I thought I'd manage to keep down," Steve whimpered. He squished his eyes tightly together as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Just a headache."

"That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital," Danny said resolutely.

"Danny, it'll pass."

"I swear Steven if you say 'it'll pass' or 'I'm fine' one more time I'm going to smack you on the head. I'm not convinced anymore. You're going to the hospital and that's that! Come on. Can you walk?" Steve pursed his lips into a thin line and nodded weakly. Danny held his partner by the waist and assisted him to the car where he sat him in the passenger seat.

With a sense of impending doom, Danny hurried to the driver's side and steered the car down the road toward the hospital.

"You all right there?" Danny asked worriedly. He cast a glimpse at his partner who sat deathly quiet with a faraway look on his face.

"Danny – something's wrong," Steve said with dread in his voice as he felt a numbing sensation creeping up on the left side of his face. "I can hardly see."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again thank you so much for your interest in my first H50 story and all your replies.**_

_**I went back to correct two minor oversights in Chapter 2, one of which was noticed by one of you (thanks for that) and the other is mine that was sort of gnawing at me after I posted the chapter. So if some of you received an alert for chapter 2, you know why.**_

_**I have no medical background whatsoever. What you read has happened in my own entourage and I decided to adapt it as a H50 story. If there are medical inaccuracies I apologize as I wrote the story on sheer memory of what happened some fifteen years ago and the rest is my own research off the Internet.**_

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

_"You all right there?" Danny asked worriedly. He cast a glimpse at his partner who sat deathly quiet with a faraway look on his face._

_"Danny – something's wrong," Steve said with dread in his voice as he felt a numbing sensation creeping up on the left side of his face. "I can hardly see."_

"You hold on. Hospital's just around the corner."

Steve's vision was becoming clouded and the headache worsened. He grabbed his head in excruciating pain and dry heaved a few times. "Danny, oh God!" Steve's agonizing cries tore at Danny's heart.

In a state of panic Danny put the pedal to the metal to shorten his ETA to the hospital.

He parked the car near the emergency entrance and rushed to help Steve out of the car. "Can you stand up?"

Steve tried to stand but the pain was too debilitating.

Danny hailed a nurse in green scrubs who was passing by. "Can I get a gurney here please? My friend's sick and can't get up."

She beckoned two paramedics over and together they lifted Steve onto the gurney. "What happened?"

"All over sudden he cried in pain and grabbed his head."

"Was he in an accident?"

"No. He's been having recurring headaches lately."

All three wheeled Steve through the emergency entrance doors with Danny running at his partner's side with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hold on, Steve. You're in the hospital. They'll take care of you."

"Dannnno," Steve slurred with a face scrunched up in pain. He reached out a weak hand toward the familiar voice.

Danny grabbed the hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you, babe."

Steve somewhat relaxed in Danny's presence.

"Sorry sir, this is as far as you can go," the nurse informed the frantic detective as the paramedics stopped short of the ER entrance.

"Steve, listen to me." Receiving no response from his agonizing partner, Danny nudged his hand to draw his attention. "Steve, buddy, listen to me. I'll be right here, waiting for you. Okay? Steve?" he received a weak nod in return. "Take care of him."

"We will. In the meantime, you might want to fill out some forms at the nurses' station."

"Yeah. Okay," he answered dazedly. He was still reeling from the shock.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny contacted Mary, then Chin and Kono before taking on the dreary chore of filling the forms.

Chin and Kono both arrived at Honolulu Medical Center within minutes. Danny described Steve's symptoms and the ensuing race to reach the hospital in time.

"Governor Denning called barely a minute before you did. Says he'd made an appointment with Steve but that he never showed up. Guess now we know why." Chin said.

"I'll call him back and explain the situation," Danny offered.

"Don't bother. I already did."

"Is Mary Ann here?"

"Not yet. I called her at Steve's. She's on her way." Danny shook his head in anger. "I knew something was wrong with him. I just knew it!" he chided himself for not being more insistent in convincing Steve to see a doctor. "I should have put my foot down and dragged him to the doctor's."

"Be realistic, Danny," Kono scoffed. "Trying to get Steve to see a doctor is like pulling a tanker with a rope." She leaned into Danny and put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't blame yourself. We all saw that he wasn't feeling well but we dismissed it as mere strain. And perhaps that's all there is. He's reacting badly to an overload of stress"

"He's a former SEAL. Stress is part of the job. He can handle it."

"Depends on the circumstances," Chin chimed in. "It has been a whirlwind at the office lately. We are all a bit overwhelmed by everything that's happened and Steve has his sister's DUI to contend with."

"And early this morning he learned that Catherine was in critical condition in a Saudi Arabian hospital. Yeah, guess that does add weight in the balance," Danny admitted. "God I hope he was not having a stroke."

A nurse walked over to the threesome. "Detective Williams?"

Danny sprung to his feet. "That's me."

"Would you come with me, please?"

He looked at both Chin and Kono, not sure if he should go alone. "Go on, Danny," Kono encouraged. "We'll wait for you here."

With a lump in his throat and a racing heart, Danny followed the green-scrub-clad woman to the ICU.

"How's Commander McGarrett?"

"The doctor will tell you," she answered with a professional smile as she led him to an outer room where Doctor Prentiss was studying Steve's CT scan on a X-Ray film holder.

"Doctor Prentiss?" she waited for him to acknowledge her before turning to Danny. "This is Commander McGarrett's medical proxy, Detective Daniel Williams."

"Detective Williams," he greeted. He extended his arm to shake Danny's hand. "I'm Doctor James Prentiss." He dismissed the nurse while Danny walked over to the glass window behind which Steve was resting in bed in a semi-sitting position. "How is he?"

"Right now he's resting. We gave him some morphine to alleviate the pain."

"What's wrong with him?" Danny asked fearfully. He held his breath bracing for the answer that he suspected would not be uplifting.

"There it is." The doctor pointed to a dark dot on the X-ray.

Danny walked up to the film holder and squinted. "What is it?"

"It's a brain aneurysm."

"It's huge," Danny remarked qualmishly.

"It's nearly the size of a golf ball and it's pressing down on his left optic nerve over here," he explained with the tip of his pen.

"That would explain why he complained of blurry vision."

"One of the symptoms of an unruptured aneurysm is recurring headaches with a pain usually located behind one eye in particular where the aneurysm is."

"Yeah, he's had throbbing headaches in the past few days and always seemed to favor his left side when massaging his scalp," Danny stated.

"What were the other symptoms he exhibited?"

"To my knowledge it was mostly headaches, some more severe than others. He said they came and went, no big deal and to be honest, we didn't put much stock in it until recently when they worsened. I grew a bit concerned but he kept saying that it would pass. But then I suspected something was definitely wrong when he started retching his guts out."

"He vomited?" The doctor sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, once he threw up his breakfast and a couple of minutes later when that excruciating headache hit, he dry heaved. God, why didn't I see this coming?" Danny ran his hands through his hair, upbraiding himself for failing to notice the signs.

"Unfortunately most people confuse the symptoms with tension headaches or migraines. In Commander McGarrett's case he was experiencing what's called sentinel headaches. That along with the vomiting, blurry vision, unequal pupils and a numbness in the face are strong warning signs that an aneurysm is leaking and is about to burst. Right now we are titrating his blood pressure, meaning we are controlling it to reduce the risk of a rupture."

"He would also draw sudden memory blanks."

"Transient global amnesia. It's a sudden, temporary episode of memory loss that can occur before an epilepsy attack or stroke or in this case, an aneurysm.

"I've scheduled an MRA , that's a magnetic resonance angiogram, to see what exactly we're dealing with but in all likelihood we'll need to operate to fix the problem before it's too late to reverse the damage, especially if there's a leak, which from the symptoms you've described is a high probability. The blood will collect into the space around the brain and create a subarachnoid hemorrhage or worse, a hemorrhagic stroke that can lead to serious brain damage and even death.

"If he'd come to us sooner when he first exhibited the symptoms, we might have been able to treat it with drugs but now, surgery is the option I recommend to save his life. Unfortunately he doesn't want to consent to it."

"What? Why not?"

"Says he has his reasons."

"Which are?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"What is the procedure?"

"There are two, one being a bypass. We take a vein from the leg to build a detour around the aneurysm. The second option is called microvascular decompression, which is the insertion of a small clip at the base of the aneurysm to cut off its blood flow."

"Both of which requires that you crack open his skull."

"To put it midly, yes."

"That may be what he's afraid of." Danny assumed from Steve's refusal to go under the knife. "Is there any way we can avoid surgery?"

"We could wait and treat the aneurysm with medications, but he'll need to curtail his activities and avoid strenuous work and stress at all cost."

"That might be a bit difficult seeing how he's a former Navy SEAL who still keeps up his training. Plus which the work we do at Five-0 isn't a desk job. I hardly see him lounge around the house all day. He has too much energy for that."

"Another alternative would be to insert a catheter called a Pipeline stent into the artery in the leg, and navigate through the blood vessels up into the brain. Once in place, the stent expands against the walls of the artery and across the aneurysm, cutting off blood flow. The blood remaining in the blocked-off aneurysm forms a clot which reduces the chance for it to grow or rupture. However I wouldn't recommend it in his condition. The aneurysm's too big and possibly leaking."

"Look, can we get a second opinion before he makes a final decision?" Danny asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I will bring two neurosurgeons in to consult on this case."

"Okay thanks. And if you and your colleagues unanimously agree that surgery's the only way to go, then I'll try to get him to consent."

"Fair enough."

"Can I go in and see him?"

"Yes, but try not to tire him. He needs his rest."

"I won't. Thank you Doctor Prentiss."

Danny made his way to the other room where his partner was resting with his eyes closed. He walked up to the bed with light steps to avoid waking the patient. He stood over him, cringing at the drawn features that stared back at him, evidence of the hardships and pain he's been through in the past few days.

Slowly the eyelids pried open behind which two bleary eyes peered at him. "Hey babe." Danny strained a smile.

"Danny," Steve croaked out and blinked heavily.

"You okay there? How's your head?" Danny asked with a caring hand on Steve's shoulder.

"It's a little sore but the heavy pounding has stopped," Steve mumbled out tiredly against a thick tongue.

"They have you on morphine to ease the pain."

"Did you speak to the doctor?" Steve asked with his eyelids drooping.

"Yeah. He told me everything. He also said that you're refusing surgery."

"That's right."

"You do realize that if this aneurysm bursts, you will die?"

"There are other ways around it."

"Sure, like living a plain staid life at home, desk-bound at work. You can kiss your military career and Five-0 field work goodbye" Danny's sarcasm was bordering on cynicism. "Why don't you want the surgery?"

"I just don't."

"Don't give me that stubborn hogwash. Talk to me, Steven."

Steve took a moment to steel himself but his quivering bottom lip was a dead giveaway of how frightened he was by the idea of surgery. "I'm scared, Danno. There are a very few things that terrify me and this is one of them."

"Hey, I know it's open brain surgery and the mere thought is enough to send you into a frenzy, but if this is the only way to save your life-"

"Danno you don't understand. I've had two Navy buddies of mine going in for the same operation and they never made it. They died on the table from bleeding out."

"There is a non surgical procedure. Did the doctor tell you about it?"

"Yeah, but he's not recommending it on account of the size of this thing. He says if it bursts once they're up there, they'll need to go in and stop the bleeding."

"It's a possibility but then again it might work and you'll be rid of this thing, whereas now it's a looming threat on your life." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Look, we'll wait for the results of your angiogram before you make a decision and -"

"My mind's made up. I'm not having the surgery," Steve cut in with a decisive edge.

"But Steve, if the aneurysm is already leaking blood into your brain you may not have a choice."

"Danny please - leave me alone." Steve averted his gaze from Danny and closed his eyes in despair.

"Steve listen -"

"Please Danny - go."

Danny heaved out a heavy sigh and patted Steve's shoulder before leaving the room. He felt a sickening helplessness invade him at the prospect of failing to sway his partner, his friend, his brother to make a sound choice that would ultimately save his life. He feared that the angiogram would confirm that surgery was imperative for having seen him nearly stroking out in the car. But what if Steve still doggedly refused to go under the knife? Would he be able to convince him otherwise?


	4. Chapter 4

_"But Steve, if the aneurysm is already leaking blood into your brain you may not have a choice."_

_"Danny please - leave me alone." Steve averted his gaze from Danny and closed his eyes in despair._

_"Steve listen -"_

_"Please Danny - go."_

_Danny heaved out a heavy sigh and patted Steve's shoulder before leaving the room. He felt a sickening helplessness invade him at the prospect of failing to sway his partner, his friend, his brother to make a sound choice that would ultimately save his life. He feared that the angiogram would confirm that surgery was imperative for having seen him nearly stroking out in the car. But what if Steve still doggedly refused to go under the knife? Would he be able to convince him otherwise?_

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Early evening, Danny was keeping a vigil on a sleeping Steve when Mary Ann came in with two cups of coffee in hand.

"He's still asleep?" she asked as she handed a cup to Danny who gratefully accepted it.

"Yeah. It's probably best. The doctor said he must have peace and quiet and avoid stress."

"Kono and Chin left to get supper. I told them to bring vegetable soup for both of us. I hope it's okay?"

Danny offered a tired smile. "Yeah it's fine. I can't eat much anyway."

Mary turned to her brother sleeping with an almost serene look on his face. "I can't help feel this is all my fault." Mary was a wreck at the thought of being the spark plug of her brother's illness.

"Mary, he had this thing in his head long before you came."

"But if I hadn't been such trouble he wouldn't be lying in this bed. I provoked this."

"Don't be silly, Mary. You're not trouble, you're family. Besides even if you hadn't been here, he would have found trouble elsewhere. He's a magnet for it."

"I heard that," came the weak husky voice from the bed.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Danny shook his head in disbelief as he stood from his chair and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit messed up."

"And the head?"

"I can handle it." Steve licked his parched lips as a signal for Danny to get him some water.

Danny poured a glass and dropped a straw in it. He then brought the glass over to Steve's lips and placed the straw in his mouth, careful not to jostle his head.

Steve nodded feebly and Danny removed the straw. "Do you have the results of the tests?"

"Not yet. We should have them any minute now."

Steve's eyes began to roam about the room.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"I know there's something I have to do but I can't remember what." Steve was getting a bit restless.

"Perhaps you're thinking of Cat..."

"Shut! Don't." Danny cut in abruptly with a hand on her arm. "Not now." He didn't want to add to his partner's distress. "Right now Steve all you need to do is rest. No stress."

"No. It's very important. I know it is. I have to do this," Steve insisted as he tried to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Danny chastised. He grabbed Steve by the shoulders and eased his head back onto his pillow. "Lie down now. No walking around."

"Danny you know what it is I have to do. Tell me," Steve pleaded, his headache increasing in intensity.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe. Really." Danny tried to calm his troubled partner.

At that moment Doctor Prentiss walked into the room with Steve's medical chart.

"Doctor. You have the results?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I do." He took a deep breath. "The aneurysm is leaking. We don't have a choice. We must operate."

"No," Steve answered curtly.

"Commander, there's no other way. A hematoma is already forming inside your brain. Soon the pressure will build up and cause a hemorrhagic stroke that will eventually kill you."

"Can't you release the pressure with a drain or something? You can instead drill a hole and not split open my skull."

"We could but we found another problem."

"What is it?" Danny asked apprehensively.

"It's a brain tumor."

The news hit them like a cannonball to the chest. Danny's eyes widen in terror and Mary put a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry.

"Luckily the tumor is small and appears benign and is located near the aneurysm. We can operate and remove the two at the same time, thus taking care of both problems simultaneously."

"What about radiation therapy?" Steve asked.

"Steve, come on –" Danny barged in angrily.

"Danny, please," Steve harshly interrupted his partner's train of thoughts before lifting his gaze back up at the doctor. "What about it?"

"Yes we could go with radiations to slow or even stop the growth if the tumor is indeed benign, but we won't know that until we either do a biopsy or remove it altogether. Either way, we need to go in there. And understand that it's not a hundred per cent guaranteed that it will succeed. You could go into remission but then again, the tumor might spread and become a full-blown cancer that we won't be able to eradicate."

Danny was shifting uncomfortably at Steve's wavering. Surgery was clearly the rational choice under the circumstances.

"I have to think about it."

"Commander I don't think you understand the gravity of -"

"Could you leave us alone for a minute please?" Danny cut in with a restrained anger building inside. He waited for Prentiss and Mary to leave the room before stepping up to the bed with a withering look.

"Danny, it's no use I won't-"

"Dammit McGarrett! Take the damn surgery!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Steve whined and cringed at the deafening noise.

"BECAUSE," Danny paused to tone down, "because you're a jackass. You heard the doctor? The aneurysm is about to burst and once it does, you'll die."

Steve closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Listen to me, babe. LISTEN TO ME," he again raised his voice to get Steve's undivided attention. "I know you're scared. Heck I'm scared to. But if you don't have that operation you will die. Do you understand me?"

The pressure increased, creating unbearable pain. He squished his eyes together.

"Steven, I hate to see you in so much pain. And I couldn't bear to lose you. None of us can. Agree to the surgery, please." There was a tense pause before Steve gave a feeble nod. "Okay?" Danny rushed out of the room to hail the doctor back. "He said yes."

Doctor Prentiss went to Steve to confirm his consent to the surgery. "Commander McGarrett, do I have your consent to proceed with surgery?" With a face crunched up in pain, Steve nodded. "Good, Detective Williams will sign the release forms for you, is that okay?" Again Steve nodded, tightening his hold on Danny's hand as the pain exploded in his brain.

"Okay, prep him for surgery," he addressed the nurse and then turned to Danny. "I'll be back with the forms. In the meantime, try to keep him calm."

"Can you give him something for the pain?"

"He'll be taken care of."

Once the doctor and nurse out of the room, Danny returned his attention to his agonizing friend. "Hold on, babe. You'll feel much better once those things are out of your brain."

"Danny," Steve whispered weakly, cringing as another wave of pain shot through his head. "Danny listen. There - there's a sealed Manilla envelope inside -."

"Shuuuu, don't talk. Relax."

Steve insisted, again tightening his grip on Danny's hand. "An envelope marked Danny on it. It's - it's in the top drawer of my desk in the study at home. If anything happens -"

Danny leaned closer to Steve's face. "Nothing's gonna happen, you hear me?"

"I love you, brother. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, you big goof. I'll wait right here until you're back from surgery. I won't leave." Steve nodded in gratitude and squeezed Danny's hand.

Less than an hour later, Steve was wheeled down to the operating room with Danny holding his hand until they reached the doors.

"Okay babe, this is it!" Danny announced to his drug-numbed partner. "It'll all be over soon and you'll be back to your old obnoxious ass-kicking ninja self." Steve fashioned a weak smile. His eyes were at half-mast and could hardly move from being pumped up full of pre-op sedatives. Danny squeezed his hand one last time. "You hang in there." He then released Steve's hand and watched as the orderlies wheeled him inside the operating room.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny was like a caged animal, unable to sit still as he waited for news on Steve's condition. He started pacing back and forth in front of Chin and Kono who sat beside each other on the couch.

Before Danny could wear a hole in the waiting room floor, Chin grabbed a hold of his arm. "Brah, take it easy. You're making us dizzy."

Danny glanced down at his watch for the umpteenth time and started rambling like a lunatic, "What's taking them so long, huh? We should have heard something by now? What's going on? Is Steve okay? This is bad. I know it. I'm going to ask the nurses." The basket case started for the nurses' station when Chin stood and grabbed his shoulders.

"Danny, buddy, it's only been an hour. Give it time. Why don't we go outside and get some air."

"No," Danny shrugged off Chin's offer. "I'm fine, just a bit jittery."

"You could have fooled us," Kono chimed in.

"Why are you so calm, over there, huh?" he asked on an offensive tone. "Aren't you worried? You don't seem to be."

"Danny!" Chin was appalled by the insinuation. "We all are, but Steve's going to be okay. You have to remain positive."

Danny ran his hands across his face to wipe off the sheen of perspiration. "Sorry. I lost it there. I didn't mean what I said. Of course you're worried. It's just - you didn't see him in the car. He never complains of any aches and pain but man, he cried like someone was splitting his skull open and gouging his brains out. I never heard such a blood-curdling sound coming out of his mouth before and – I guess it scared the hell out of me."

"We understand," Chin sympathized with a consoling hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Maybe I should take a break and go fill my lungs with other than antiseptic."

"Good idea," Kono applauded the decision. "You and Chin go. I'll stay here in case the doctor comes out."

"Thanks cuz. Come on, Danny"

Chin nudged Danny toward the end of the hall.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Nearly three hours later, a weary Doctor Prentiss finally exited the operating room. He was still clad in his blood-smeared surgical gown.

No sooner had Danny caught a glimpse of the doctor walking toward them that he leapt to his feet. The doctor's drawn features were a portent of doom. Danny's heart sank before he could ask the dreaded question. "Doctor Prentiss. How was surgery?"

The doctor took a deep breath to gather his thoughts as to the best and less painful way to deliver the grim news. "The aneurysm burst before we could reach it."

Danny felt a stake had been driven through his heart. He stood numbed with terror, tears pooling in his eyes. "Don't tell me he's dead?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Danny's heart sank before he could asked the dreaded question. "Doctor Prentiss. How was surgery?"_

_The doctor took a deep breath to gather his thoughts as to the best and less painful way to deliver the grim news. "His aneurysm burst before we could reach it."_

_Danny felt a stake had been driven through his heart. He stood numbed with tears pooling in his eyes. "Don't tell me he's dead?"_

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

"No, but he's in a coma. We tried our best to limit the damage and we were successful at removing the tumor."

"But he's alive?" Kono insisted.

"Yes, the EEG shows brain activity and he responds to some stimuli."

"What about brain damage?" Chin queried.

"That is a possibility but the aneurysm burst just as we were performing the craniotomy, so the damage can't be that extensive. Then again, each case is different. At this point we can't estimate the breadth of the damage and if whether or not it's short-term or permanent. We'll know more when he wakes up. If he does wake up."

"What are the chances of him come out of this coma?" Danny asked with a slight quavering voice

"At the moment, very slim."

Chin and Kono turned to Danny as the air pushed out of his lungs at the dire prognosis. "Can I see him?"

"Not right now. Perhaps a little later when he'll be settled in his room. I'm sorry I don't have encouraging words to offer, but one thing should comfort you and that's the fact that his aneurysm burst on the operating table. That enabled us to staunch the bleeding and hopefully, limit the damage."

"Thank you, Doctor. To some extent, it does," Kono said.

"If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me. Ask one of the nurses to page me ."

"Thank you." Chin exchanged a nod with Doctor Prentiss before turning to his shattered friend. "Danny, why don't we..."

"It's my fault. This is all my fault."

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Chin asked in puzzlement.

"I should have been more insistent. I should have just dragged his sorry butt to the doctor's despite his denying that everything was fine. Dammit HE WAS NOT FINE!" he hurled out.

"Danny, calm down," Kono tried to soothe, but she quickly shrunk back when Danny brushed her off.

"I'm sorry I'm just...I'm just so f...," he held his tongue in Kono's presence. He plonked down on the sofa and buried his head in his hands for a moment. Although Chin and Kono were in shock at the sudden outburst, they suspected as much.

Kono edged up to the irate man and risked a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, we have to believe that he'll fight this. He'll come out of this coma. You'll see. You don't call him Super Ninja SEAL for nothing."

With a pinched face and eyes brimming over with tears, Danny offered a weak nod but was nevertheless wracked with guilt over the outcome of his partner's condition.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

It was late in the evening when Danny was allowed to visit with Steve. He paused at the door to take in the inventory of machines and tubes hooked to his friend before making his way to the bed with a faltering step.

With his hands firmly gripping the bed rail, he stared catatonically at the bandaged head and drawn features. He cringed at sight of the tracheal tube down his partner's throat linked to an artificial respirator that breathed for him.

"Dammit Steven! For once, why couldn't you have just listened to me, huh?" Danny chastised with a chest constricting fear of losing the one friend that he considered like a brother. "Yes I'm angry. I'm raving mad at you!" He seethed as he replayed the scenes of their carguments in his mind. "You'd better beat this or else I - " Danny faltered in his ranting when he realized that he couldn't bring himself to bash on a defenseless man.

He lowered the railing and gently took hold of Steve's limp hand. "When I asked you to take some time off, I didn't mean it like this." Danny's bottom lip quavered when a flood of tears rushed to his eyes. "I can't help thinking that if I had taken you to the hospital sooner, we could have prevented this from happening. I say it's a good omen that we stopped alongside the road when your stomach revolted. Otherwise we would have driven further away from the hospital to the governor's mansion and - " He closed his eyes to squish out the tears. "It might have been too late."

He leaned closer to Steve's face. "I love you, you big goof. Mary and Catherine need you. We need you and - I need you." He placed a light kiss on Steve's forehead and wiped at his tear-smeared cheeks with his free hand. "Don't stay in there too long, ya hear?"

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

A week passed with Steve still in a coma. Mary's attorney was able to obtain a delay in her trial, stating family emergency, so that she could remain a while longer on the island.

At Mary's request, Danny temporary moved into Steve's house as she didn't want to live there all by herself. It was also a good opportunity to watch over her while Steve was in the coma. Mary offered him the guest bedroom but he rested satisfied crashing on the couch as he had done before. He had also taken Steve's iPhone to take messages while his partner was, as he kindly phrased it, taking time off.

Danny had always hated the sound of the waves crashing ashore that he found truly annoying but surprisingly enough, they didn't seem to bother him as much as they had. He figured that his brain was too foggy to even hear them. His constant worry for his partner outweighed any petty annoyances he might have complained about in the past.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

In the wee hours of the morning, Danny was half asleep when he felt a strange presence in the room. He blinked open his eyes and tried to adjust the focus on the blurry form sitting in the armchair.

"Mary?" he asked, puzzled as to what Steve's sister would be doing up at this time of night. "What are you doing down here? Are you all right?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you," she answered with a shaky voice.

"You didn't. I had one eye open as I have had for the past week."

"Danny I'm scared," she sobbed. "I don't want to lose my brother. He's all I have in this world."

Danny threw his blanket over the side of the couch and reached out to the grieving sister. He sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped a consoling arm around her quivering shoulders. "We won't lose him. He's just taking time out. The doctor says his brain is active and he responds to touch and I'm sure he can hear us as well."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. I have to. It's the only solace I have to get through the days."

"You're a good friend, Danny. I can tell Steve loves you very much. You're like the brother he never had."

He squeezed her shoulder as the thought warmed his heart. "I have brothers, but not like Steve. He's very special to me too. I don't want to lose him either. It's our job to drill that notion into his thick skull. You'll see, he'll come out of this coma and not only that, he'll be as he was before, stubborn and obnoxious."

A faint chuckle escaped her lips at Danny's comment. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. "Can I stay down here with you?"

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed?"

"No. I don't want to go back up there. It reeks of Steve and – I can't handle the stillness. I'd rather be here with you and perhaps the television?"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Well all right. You turn on the TV and I'll go make us some coffee. It might keep us up longer but what the heck, huh?"

"I'd like that. Thanks."

Danny picked up an afghan at the foot of the couch and spread it over Mary. He then made his way to the kitchen to prepare the coffee.

By the time it was ready, she was fast asleep. He then settled on the couch and sipped the hot beverage while watching a boring infomercial.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Early in the morning, Steve's iPhone ring startled Danny out of sleep. Without bothering wiping the haze out of his eyes, he grabbed the phone on the table and brought it to his ear. "Hello," he answered a bit groggy.

"Is this Commander McGarrett?" asked the voice on the other end.

Danny blinked to wake his numbed senses. "No this is his partner, Detective Danny Williams. Commander McGarrett cannot come to the phone. May I take a message?"

"It's important that I speak to him. I'm Commander Whelan."

Danny brought his legs to the edge of the couch and sat. He took a quick gander at Mary still asleep in the armchair. "I'm sorry. Commander McGarrett is in the hospital right now. I'm taking all of his calls. Can I help you?" Danny ran a hand across his face to wipe the remnant of sleep.

"I was calling to update him on the medical condition of Lieutenant Rollins."

"Oh yes, Catherine. Please tell me, is she okay?"

"She is still on the critical list but has managed to survive thus far. Her doctor is optimistic she will pull through."

Danny heaved a sigh of relief. "That's great. That is good news."

"She's not out of the woods yet, but she's quite the fighter."

"Yeah, so I've been told. Thank you for calling, oh and Commander Whelan? Would it be possible to call me with regular updates on her condition? You can call at this number."

"Sure. Is Commander McGarrett all right?"

"No sir, he's –" Danny faltered at the thought of his partner's condition. "He's in a coma."

"What happened?"

"Brain aneurysm surgery gone bad. Perhaps it might not be wise to tell Lieutenant Rollins just yet. It could do more harm than good seeing how she's very smitten with Commander McGarrett."

"I understand. I will keep in touch, detective."

"Thank you." Danny hung up the phone and glanced at the clock showing 5:16am. Normally he would have raved and ranted about being awaken this early but just like the waves, Danny didn't care. His main focus was on Steve and everything and everyone that was dear to him. He wanted to keep the torch lit and carry on a vigil while his friend was in a coma.

Luckily the phone conversation hadn't bothered Mary who remained fast asleep. He decided to catch some more sleep. He lay back on the couch and flung the blanket back on himself.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

An additional ten days passed with Steve not showing sign of significant improvement, other than being able to breathe on his own with the help of a nasal cannula. They took turns visiting him at the hospital, talking and reading to him. Doctor Prentiss had taught them how to exercise the patient's limbs to restore muscle tone in his flaccid arms and legs. He would often turn Steve on his sides to prevent bed sores.

While it was Danny's turn at Steve's bedside, he was stunned to hear a soft plaintive moan gurgling down his throat. The detective's hopes of a recovery were quickly dashed when the doctor explained that it was common for comatose patients to utter unintelligible sounds such as moaning, groaning and even laughing and crying.

However Danny saw this as an encouraging sign that his partner was breaking out of his shell to rejoin the land of the living. Little did he know that his enthusiasm would prove to be misplaced.


	6. Chapter 6

_While it was Danny's turn at Steve's bedside, he was stunned to hear a soft plaintive moan gurgling down his throat. The detective's hopes of a recovery were quickly dashed when the doctor explained that it was common for comatose patients to utter unintelligible sounds such as moaning, groaning and even laughing and crying._

_However Danny saw this as an encouraging sign that his partner was breaking out of his shell to rejoin the land of the living. Little did he know that his enthusiasm would prove to be misplaced._

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny was at his wits' end. He had no idea as to how to stir his stubborn partner out of his coma. He had brought Gracie to see him and thought that her voice would elicit some sort of reaction, but with no result.

Five-0 succeeded in wringing a full confession out of Baxter in exchange for a lenient sentence. No sooner had they wrapped up the case that the governor assigned them a new one. Denning named Chin as interim leader of the unit during McGarrett's absence.

Mary had taken the afternoon shifts at her brother's bedside while Danny was at work. However Danny's mind wasn't focused on the job at hand and instead of botching his work, he decided to skip that fifth consecutive case and handed Chin and Kono the reins to manage it as they saw fit with HPD's help. He would occasionally give his input when his colleagues would ask him.

Although he was getting restless with Five-0's lack of progress, Denning nevertheless didn't press the issue and instead he allowed them to work at their own pace without losing sight of their main objective.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

One morning, Danny was on his way to the hospital when Steve's phone rang. He picked it up and read the caller-ID. He smiled at the name.

"Could it be McGarrett's girl calling me? He will be jealous."

"Danny!" Catherine laughed. "How are you?"

"I should be the one asking you that question."

"I'm doing a bit better," she answered tiredly. "Although I need to stay here a while longer to allow them to run more tests and make sure I'm in the clear." Then her voice turned sombre. "Danny, I heard about Steve. How is he?"

Danny pursed his lips as a he felt a tear coming on. "He's still in a coma, Cath."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. It's been nearly four weeks now."

"What does his doctor say?"

"Not much. He says the longer he remains in a coma, the least likely he is to come out of it." He sniffed back a tear. "I just don't know what to do. We try everything to wake him up but you know how he is?"

"Yeah," she smiled at the thought of her stubborn, yet gentleman sailor.

"Steve was worried sick when he learned about your illness. He wanted to fly to Jeddah to be with you when this happened."

"Listen Danny, I'll try to come as soon as they'll let me."

"Okay. In the meantime you take care of yourself."

"Danny, you will call me with updates on his condition, won't you?"

"Sure thing."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

The constant muscle spasms, moaning and groaning were grating on Danny's nerves and testing his patience as Steve's coma now entered into his second month. His insentient partner's eyes would often open by themselves but the vacant, staring-into-space look was giving Danny the chill and he preferred closing them.

Mary was compelled to return to California to appear at her trial, though her mind was not in it but was rather lured by the numbing effects of alcohol. Her attorney warned her about the dire consequences of falling off the wagon. This would not help her brother to know that his sister was throwing her life away. At this point she couldn't care less as she had convinced herself that Steve would never wake up.

Catherine had made a full recovery and was now on sick leave for three weeks. She was given permission to fly to Hawaii to be at her sailor's bedside.

She arrived one early morning to find Danny resting in an armchair by Steve's bed. She padded up to the bed, first glancing at Steve then at Danny.

The touch of her hand on his shoulder startled him awake. He looked up to see her strain smile. "Catherine!" He stood and enlaced her in his arms. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up at the airport."

"My flight was a little late. I didn't want you to wait at the airport knowing you'd want to be here with Steve." She looked over Danny's shoulder at Steve. "How is he?"

"No change," Danny heaved out jadedly.

She approached the bed and took in Steve's appearance. "He looks peaceful, as though he's sleeping."

"Yeah he does look serene, which for the life of me gives me the creeps. It's like he's taunting us."

Catherine clasped Steve's limp hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey sailor! I'm here. You open those baby blues for me. I miss them." She gasped upon hearing a small moan gurgling down Steve's throat. "Danny! He moaned," she announced ecstatically.

"He does that sometimes. Don't be fooled. His doctor says it's involuntary," he deadpanned. "He also opens his eyes and laughs and cries for no reason."

"Do you think he can hear us?"

"I'd like to think he does. Either he doesn't understand what we're saying and asking of him or he's plain stubborn."

She looked up at Danny trying to stifle a yawn. "Danny you look beat."

"Well guess worrying will do that to you."

"Why don't you take a break and catch some sleep. I'll stay with him for a while."

"Okay. I'll go back to the house for a few hours. By the way, where are your bags?"

"They're in the trunk of the rental car."

"I have the guest room ready for you at Steve's. Unless you prefer sleeping in his room?"

"No. The guest room will be fine, but where are you sleeping?"

"The couch. I love it down there. It's the biggest room in the house and I need space."

"I understand. You go now. Really. I'll be fine."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "You call me if there's any change."

"I will." Once Danny was out of the room, she turned to Steve who wore a huge smile on his lips. "Oh, something you find funny?" she asked, amused by the almost elfish grin on her lover's face. "Steve, speak to me," she egged on with a firm squeeze on his hand and was rewarded with a giggle.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Again he chuckled. "Is that all the effect I have on you?" she asked, acting offended by his reaction she knew was purely unconscious. When Steve's laugh melted into a small sob, she wrapped her arm around him and brushed her cheek against his. "Don't cry, baby. It's okay. You'll get through this. I know you will."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve's coma was now entering into his fourth month. Danny was faithful in his visits, dropping by the hospital every morning and keeping a vigil most of the nights. The constant worrying had visibly taken a toll on his health. His sunken cheeks and overall emaciated facial features and the alarming seventeen-pound weight lost from lack of sleep and malnutrition were signs that the man was on the brink of physical and emotional collapse.

Catherine was summoned to return to active duty on the Enterprise and returned to Hawaii twice during a short hiatus, hoping that on both visits Steve would show signs of waking up.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Mary was founding it hard to cope with her brother's coma. Following her trial in which she was placed on one-year probation, she declined Danny's offer for the second time to come stay with him at Steve's house. She didn't feel comfortable hanging around a place that constantly reminded of her brother's condition. She wanted to put some distance between them as it somehow eased the pain and allowed her to keep her mind off the thought of Steve dying.

One late Sunday afternoon after dropping Grace at her mom's, Danny returned to his adoptive home, as he now referred to Steve's house, and flumped down on the couch, completely prostrate. For some reason, his gaze wandered to the desk and stared at it. Finally he stood and went to sit behind it. With a quavering hand, he pulled open the top drawer and rummaged through it to find the Manila envelope with 'Danny' written upon it. He held it for the longest time as he replayed the scene in his mind.

_"Danny," Steve whispered weakly, cringing as another wave of pain shot through his head. "Danny listen. There - there's a sealed Manila envelope inside -"_

_"Shuuuu, don't talk. Relax."_

_Steve insisted, again tightening his grip on Danny's hand. "Envelope marked Danny on it. It's - it's in the top drawer of my desk in the study at home. If anything happens - "_

_Danny leaned closer to Steve's face. "Nothing's gonna happen, you hear me?"_

_"I love you, brother. Don't ever forget that."_

Danny's eyes began to sting as tears rushed in. His chest was caught in a vice of overwhelming emotions that he could no longer contain nor repress. He decided to place the sealed envelope back in its place. He refused to open it for fear of hastening the inevitable that he believed might still be avoidable.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

The next morning, Danny arrived at the hospital to find Doctor Prentiss and two nurses hovering over Steve's bed.

"What's going on? What's happening?" He stepped up to the bed and gasped. "Why is he back on the respirator?"

"Detective, come with me." Doctor Prentiss nudged Danny out of the room but the careworn man refused to leave.

"No! Tell me, why is that thing back in his throat?"

The doctor beckoned the two nurses out of the room before he explained the situation. "I'm afraid he took a turn for the worse."


	7. Chapter 7

_"What's going on? What's happening?" He stepped up to the bed and gasped. "Why is he back on the respirator?"_

_"Detective, come with me." Doctor Prentiss nudged Danny out of the room but the careworn man refused to leave._

_"No! Tell me, why is that thing back in his throat?"_

_The doctor beckoned the two nurses out of the room before he explained the situation. "I'm afraid he took a turn for the worse. He had two consecutive seizures early this morning, each one lasting over two minutes."_

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

WHAT? Why didn't you see this happening? Why couldn't you have prevented it?" Danny raved like a lunatic, prompting the doctor to take a firm hold of his shoulders to calm him down.

"Listen to me, Detective."

"Why aren't you doing anything to help him? Go in there and fix it?"

"Detective, please listen to me!" Prentiss shook him out of his madness. "He's not responding. We need to - "

"Do you mean to tell me he's brain dead?" The doctor's silence was self-explanatory. Danny grabbed his head and gritted his teeth in anger. He felt himself coming apart at the seams. Tears rushed to his reddened eyes and he felt his chest tightening under the clamp of his aching heart. His emotions were strewn all over the place.

"We will do an MRI to see what the problem is and whether or not we can repair the damage but if we can't -" The doctor approached him and broached a delicate subject. "I was informed that he has a living will and he's also an organ donor."

"Oh please, spare me! Not now!" Danny lashed out. He could not deal with this now.

"You're his medical power-of-attorney. We cannot remove him from life support without your consent."

"That's right and you're not gonna."

"It's your decision."

"You're damn right it is!" Danny clasped a hand to his puffy eyes as he attempted to keep his mental exhaustion from sending him spiralling down into the depths of madness. "Just leave me alone, please."

The doctor reluctantly left the distraught man alone in the room with his dying partner.

Danny approached the bed and leaned over Steve. He took his limp hand in his. "Why are doing this, huh? Can't you see you're hurting your friends? I can't do it, babe. I just can't. I know that's what you want but," Danny choked on the emotional lump caught in his throat. He hung his head to try to contain the torrent of tears streaming down his face. "I just can't have them pull that plug. Not now, maybe never. The thought of them harvesting your organs before your body gets cold disgusts me." He gasped in a few gagging breaths as he felt the rush of emotions swallowing him whole. His body weakened by weeks of emotional distress was starting to betray him. He tried but he couldn't handle the thought of a senseless end to a life that was taken too soon. "I can't handle this right now. I'm sorry, I just can't. " He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Steve's forehead before leaving the hospital.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

He drove aimlessly down the streets for hours to regain a semblance of sanity before he returned to Steve's house. Numbed with grief at the thought of losing his 'brother', he lay down on the couch and curled up on his side and stared into nothingness for what seemed an eternity.

He finally stood and went to the desk. He sat behind it and sucked in a few quavering breaths before he opened the top drawer to take out the envelope. He stared at it for a moment. He then closed his eyes to squish out the tears, after which he climbed upstairs to Steve's room to grab a backpack with camping gear.

He then plonked down the stairs to the kitchen where he grabbed a few bottles of water and power bars. He stuffed the envelope and the items into the bag and casting once last glance at the house, he headed out the door to his car and never looked back.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

During the drive, he called Chin to leave a message on his voice mail saying that he would be away for a while as he needed to be alone to contemplate making the most heart-wrenching decision of his life.

He was an emotional mess and his frail body would not take any more strain. He decided to head to a place where he knew he would find solace and peacefulness. He veered his car in direction of Pololu Valley.

Hiking and camping were his least favorite activities but he needed to get to the place where Steve once took him. Up there he would be at peace together with his memories of a more blissful past before facing a grim tomorrow.

He sat on a boulder overlooking the valley. The intoxicating stillness filled him with a sense of serenity that momentarily abated all the concerns and worries that plagued his mind.

"Hi there!"

Danny's body jolted at the sudden bolt out of the blue and swiftly turned his head toward the voice. "Damn! You scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to," the young hiker with a backpack apologized timidly.

"Where d'you come from?"

"From the trail. I saw you sitting there dangerously close to the edge of that cliff and I thought you might need help."

"S'okay. I'm fine," Danny dismissed.

"You don't sound fine," the boy remarked.

Danny stared up at him annoyed. "Excuse me?"

"You look like you could use a friend," he said as he settled uninvited beside Danny on the boulder.

"Ah sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I'd rather be alone," Danny snubbed.

"No you don't," the young man replied snidely. "Want to talk about it?"

Danny broke into a bitter laugh at the insolence. "No."

"I think you do," again with the impudence that was beginning to jerk Danny's strings.

"Look, I thank you for your concern...?"

"Tim."

"Tim, but -"

"What's yours?"

"What?"

"Your name?"

"It's Danny."

"Nice to meet you, Danny. You have girl problems?" Tim casually probed.

"You're a little Nosy Parker, aren't ya?"

"I've been called worse. Friend in trouble?"

"You might say that," Danny mellowed out. "I came up here to clear my thoughts to think things through."

"And you're sitting here wondering what to do."

"Something like that."

"I can tell he's a very close friend of yours."

"More like a brother actually."

"Sick is he?"

"He had a brain aneurysm but the surgery didn't go well. He then lapsed into a coma that lasted four months and just this morning," he choked as the raw emotions surfaced, "this morning his doctor told me he'd taken a turn for the worse."

"I'm sorry."

"As his medical proxy I need to make a decision."

"I know exactly how you feel for it happened to me once."

Danny turned to the young man with watery eyes. "Really? What did you do?"

"Although it tore my guts out I complied with my friend's wish. No matter how much it hurt I knew it was the right decision to make."

"I'm sure I have similar instructions in that envelope." Danny said as he fingered the Manila envelope that he had kept in his hand. "He left it to me in case something bad happened to him."

"You haven't opened it?"

"I'm afraid to read what's in it even though I have a pretty good idea of its content."

"You feel that if you abide by his last wish that you'll be killing him." Danny hung his head. "You're not. You'll actually be releasing him."

"I'm afraid to let him go."

"That's being selfish."

"I know," Danny sniffed back a tear.

The hiker stood and patted Danny's shoulder. "Open that envelope. That's what he wants, Danno." Then he left as quickly as he came.

Suddenly it dawned on Danny. "Hey wait, how did you know he cal -" he turned and the hiker was gone, "he called me Danno? Hey, where are you?" A sudden chill crept up his spine at the disturbingly mysterious encounter. How could he have known that Steve called him Danno? How was it that Tim had found him in the middle of nowhere? Who was he? Rather, what was he?

However the young hiker had given Danny the incentive that he desperately needed to tear open that envelope. He closed his eyes to squish out the tears that blurred his vision and with a trembling hand, began reading the handwritten letter.

'_**Hey Danno!**_

_**I know you hate it when I call you that. Heck that's why I do it. You must know by now that I enjoyed raising your hackles once in a while. You looked so funny when I did and I often needed the laugh.**_

_**If you're reading this letter, then I must be in dire straits to put it mildly. I guess I didn't wait for backup and slipped up big time. Whatever it was I have no doubt that you had my back but the circumstances being what they must have been, fate kept you save from my insane behavior. I smile just thinking about the face you must have made when you find out I goofed. You said I had a face for every situation, but you weren't far behind, my friend. You had a tone to match a face as well. Guess we were two of a kind. I like knowing that we were. The thought of us working together side by side or the little outings we used to go on brought me great pleasure on a daily basis. You are my best friend - the brother I never had. **_

_**Enough with that mushy stuff and on to serious matters. Sorry for being so brutal but I'm sure you have enough on your mind without me adding to your emotional torment with words dipped in rose water. I don't know what happened to me, obviously, but if I ended up lying flat on my back with a tube stuck down my throat and that there's no hope whatsoever of me ever coming back to the way I was before, then pull that damn plug.'**_

Danny's heart leapt into his throat and tightened the airway so fiercely that he felt like he was being strangled. He could no longer hold back his tears that flew freely from his stinging eyes.

'_**I beg of you, Danny. Don't let me live like this if I can call it live. It's inhuman and you don't want to keep me a vegetable. That's not how you want to remember me, I'm sure.**_

_**I hate to put this burden on you but you're the only one who can make that decision. I imagine it'll be hard as you will believe you're killing me but actually you'll only be releasing me.'**_

Danny looked up from the page and sighed deeply to discharge the penned up tension. Those were the friendly hiker's exact words.

_**Along with this letter you will find copies of documents that my lawyer has in his possession. All the assets I have are in your name. Upon my legal death they will be turned over to you. You do whatever you want with them. I wanted to leave the house to Mary but after discussing it with her, she suggested that I turn it over to you so that you can finally have a decent abode instead of that crummy apartment of yours. And Grace loves the beach. I know, I know you hate it and the sound of the waves is a real torture but as I said, you do whatever you want. I won't challenge your decision from beyond. Sorry, a little dark humor there. But I expect I'll be watching you from up there, even if you don't believe in a higher power that rules our universe aside from the governments, of course.'**_

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at Steve's humor, which brought a slim ray of joy in this otherwise sombre sky.

_'**It's been a blast, Danno. Sorry if that was a pun. I'll see you around babe and don't forget, I love you brother.**_

_**Your Hoaloha, **_

_**Steve'**_

Danny folded the letter and released his emotions.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Following a good cleansing of the body and soul, Danny reluctantly decided to rejoin civilization. He had made a decision regarding his partner's medical condition and needed to return to the hospital to inform the doctor and his friends.

He dialed Chin's number. "Chin?"

"Danny? Where the hell are you? We've been trying to reach you, brah."

"I had to get away and clear my thoughts and I lost track of time. Besides I left you a message in your voice mail. Didn't you get it?"

"I did but it didn't tell us where you were going nor that your phone would be out."

"I didn't know where I was heading. I just drove around aimlessly and ended up in the Pololu Valley. There's no cell reception in the mountains and after that my phone went dead on me. Why? What's wrong?" Danny's brows creased. "Is it Grace? She's with her mom in England."

"It's not Grace, it's Steve." There was a slight pause.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is it! The final chapter. I was dithering whether or not to continue but I realized that I might have gotten lost at some point.  
**

**I am utterly grateful for all the interest you've shown in my little story, my first attempt at fanfic. I feel a bit more confident to tackle my second one. It's already in the works but I want to make sure I have the story all laid out before I start posting. I wouldn't want to get stuck in the middle and have to scrap it. ****It's not fair to the readers who start liking a story only to see it stalled or abandoned. Hopefully I'll be back before the end of April.**

**I hope you enjoy this ending.**

* * *

_"Danny? Where the hell are you? We've been trying to reach you, brah."_

_"I had to get away and clear my thoughts and I lost track of time. Besides I left you a message in your voice mail. Didn't you get it?"_

_"I did but it didn't tell us where you were going nor that your phone would be out."_

_"I didn't know where I was heading. I just drove around aimlessly and ended up in the Pololu Valley. There's no cell reception in the mountains and after that my phone went dead on me. Why? What's wrong?" Danny's brows creased. "Is it Grace? She's with her mom in England."_

_"It's not Grace, it's Steve." There was a slight pause._

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50  
**

"He's coming back."

"What?" Danny choked at the staggering news that his mind wasn't fully grasping. "But the doctor told me he was - "

"You should have stuck around for the results of the tests, brah. It was a blood clot. They went in and removed it."

"He's okay?" Danny gulped

"He should be. Right now he's still unconscious but the doctor says it's just a matter of hours before he wakes up." Chin said cheerfully and then turned sombre. "However they don't know how he will be when he comes to but nevertheless, you ought to be here when he does. So get your butt back here."

"I'm on my way. I should be there in late afternoon," Danny said excitedly.

"We'll wait for you."

Danny hung up his phone and ran a hand across his face. He held it to his mouth, choking against the turmoil of the last months. Could it be that it was finally over? Steve was back? He had to see it to believe it.

Suddenly his elation turned to apprehension at the possible brain damage that the doctor warned him about, but he brushed it aside for now and forced himself to think positive.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny arrived at hospital in record time and hurried down to Steve's room. Chin met Danny at the door.

"How is he? Is he awake?"

"See for yourself," Chin said, motioning to the bed where two weary eyes locked on to Danny.

With a heart welling up with anticipation, Danny approached the bed. "Hey there! How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are, Danny."

Danny's eyes dropped like lead. "Oh no." he whimpered. He then turned to Kono who for some reason wore a grin on her face.

"Danny, don't you get it? He spoke your name."

"He said that he didn't know who..." then it suddenly dawned on him, "dammit McGarrett! That is not funny!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Steve asked bashfully, cringing at the sudden bellow that made his head pound.

"Because you are a moron! Do you have any id..." he took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to Chin and Kono. "Could you please leave us alone for a bit?"

"Go easy on him, Danny," Kono cautioned.

Once Kono and Chin were out of the room, Danny turned to Steve who wore a silly grin but with apologetic eyes. "Do you have any idea what you put us through?"

"Kono and Chin filled me in. I'm sorry."

"You were in the coma for over four months, FOUR FREAKING MONTHS! Wondering whether or not you'd ever wake up. And a few days ago, you had two seizures." He gesticulated wildly while frantically pacing the length of the side of the bed. "You went completely flat on us. No response, no nothing.

"You compelled me to open that envelope. Damn you! That DNR order and all those assets in my name. I was a wreck! Do you have any idea how that feels?" an emotional Danny grinded his words with teeth set to avoid crying his eyes out. Steve lowered his eyes in repentance, a tear out of the corner of his eyes at Danny's affliction. "And now you have the gall to joke about having amnesia! That's not funny, Steven! Not funny at all!"

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"Oh no Danny, don't worry about it. It's just a headache," Danny mimicked Steve's mannerisms with arms akimbo. "I'm fine. It'll pass."

Steve could only avert his gaze from Danny as he felt his own emotions betraying him.

Danny sniffed, trying hard to rein in his emotions that were all over the place. "Don't you dare look away from me!" Then unable to hold it together anymore, he leaned over Steve and hugged him. Steve's arms snaked around his partner's shivering body.

"Next time will you listen to me when I tell you to go see a doctor?" Danny sobbed.

"Yes, I promise. You look like hell."

"Yeah, well, right back at you."

"Guess we both need a vacation."

"Ah! Now he listens!" Danny flung his arms in the air.

"And I did hear you while I was in the coma."

"Really?"

"You sounded like you were underwater but I distinctly heard your voice, Kono's, Chin's and Mary's. And – I'm not sure – but I think I heard Catherine's."

"Yeah she was here."

"So she's okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay. She's been here three times while you were in the coma, each time hoping you'd hear her and wake up. Whenever she would kiss you you'd laugh."

"I did?" Steve sounded incredulous.

"Yeah. It was rather annoying and might I add, a bit insulting. And whenever I would tell a joke, you'd cry."

"Well can you blam..."

"Shut up!"

"I wanted to tell you all that I was here and that I could hear you, but I couldn't."

"You heard everything?" Danny cringed at the thought of some of the unpleasantries that he lashed out at Steve.

"Heard you curse my name. It was hard to miss."

"Sorry but you brought this on yourself."

"I love you, partner."

"Yeah, well I don't. I so hate you right now." He avoided Steve's stare but couldn't help being lured toward the lost-puppy look. "Don't do that!"

"What? Do what?"

"That face, right there. Wipe it off!" Danny hung his head. "Do you need anything?"

"Not right now. I'm f...," Danny swiftly raised a finger. "I'm good?"

"I can live with that." Without so much of a glance at Steve to conceal his discomposure, he patted his shoulder. "You rest now. I'll be back later."

"Danny."

"What?" The ensuing silence prompted Danny to look at Steve. He could read his thoughts in his sorrowful gaze. "You're welcomed, babe. Now sleep."

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve was under the doctor's care for monthly check-ups to see if the tumor had not returned or that there hadn't been any lingering effects from his ruptured aneurysm.

Weeks later, Steve was back at work. He called Mary who had now retrieved her driver's license and he invited her to move in with him for the remainder of her probation, hoping that she'd decide to settle in Hawaii permanently.

The Enterprise would be docking in a few days. Steve was looking forward to an intimate evening with his girl and organized something special.

But before taking care of his two ladies, Steve planned a surprise on his partner to thank him for being everyone's beacon and pillar of strength during his coma.

This was a typical cargument.

"No way, babe. I'm not going," Danny griped.

"Come on Danny, admit it! You love it up there. Heard you went by yourself to the same spot we've been when I was laid up."

"I was despondent and obviously not in my right state of mind," Danny defended.

"It's all set for next weekend. I know you don't have Grace with you, you told me. You'll be all alone in that crummy apartment of yours looking for something to do."

"I can think of several other less neck-breaking activities to occupy my weekend."

Steve remained silent with a silly grin on his face.

"I mean it, Steven, you're not going to convince me," Danny insisted. He was miffed that his partner was pressing the issue despite his emphatic no. "It's spooky up there and don't want to run into that ghost again."

Steve's eyes bulged out. "Ghost?" he mocked. "You saw a ghost?"

"Yes, no, I mean I don't know who or what he was. It was weird. There he was appearing out of nowhere in the middle of nowhere. He said he'd come from the trail but there was no trail. He knew what your letter said before I opened the envelope and he even called me Danno."

"Huh!" Steve emitted after hanging on Danny's every word. "Did he look familiar to you?"

"No he was a perfect stranger who just showed up out of the blue. How did he know how to find me on top of a mountain, sitting on a boulder near a cliff overlooking the vast valley in the middle of nowhere?" Then Danny relented and offered this explanation, "You know what? I think he was a pure figment of my imagination. Yeah that's it. I was so out of it that my subconscious actually projected an entity to push me into opening your envelope."

"Did this entity have a name?"

"I named it Tim."

"Tim? Know anyone by that name?" Steve couldn't help but play along knowing this was annoying Danny.

Danny huffed out in frustration. "Not that I recall. Would you just let it go already?"

"I wonder if we get up there we'll see friendly Tim again."

"McGarrett, don't push me," Danny gave a friendly warning to Steve's derision.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll be with you if Tim decides to strike against us or something. I'll even bring the garlic just in case," Steve ribbed. He was trying hard to hide his amused grin at Danny's exasperation. "Isn't that what they use to keep the ghosts at bay?"

"Steven I'm warning you."

"Oh come on Danny admit it, it's funny."

"No it's not! Damn you! You just can't get it through your head that I went to hell back and forth! You are turning this into a joke and it's not funny!" Danny fumed with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Sorry. You're right," Steve repented.

"I'm not going."

Again Steve just shrugged and waited for the silence to work its magic on Danny.

"Steve, stop it."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you are."

Another few seconds passed and Danny heaved a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Oh God I hate you."

Steve turned to him with a triumphant grin. "I love you too, Danno."


End file.
